Volver a Verte
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Sora a perdido todo, realmente todo. Su corazón está roto y no hay nadie para consolarla. pero.. kien es ese chico? por que se parece tanto a él? Sorato. (no aleguen.. son las 12:30 de la noche u-u.. aps.. esa es la hora en la que escribi esto claro ¬


Hola!!! estoy feliz.. porque después de muchos intentos de soratos al fin pude hacer uno!!! - jajaja.. bueno.. la verdad el titulo no tiene mucho que ver.. y esto esta narrado por Sora... advertencia: son las 12:30 de la noche.. no pidan mucho n-nU

Volver a Verte

****

**_Por qué te fuiste? Dime. Te fuiste y me dejaste sin poder verte, tenerte, tocarte.. me dejaste acá sola, esperando que vuelvas, sabiendo que eso no será. No sabes lo que he sufrido por culpa tuya. No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado. Simplemente me dejaste sola sin decir nada. Nada a nadie. Que daría porque volvieras. Desde que te fuiste no he vuelto a sonreír. Eras mi luz. Eras la razón por la que me levantaba todas las mañanas, luego de haberlo perdido todo. O eso creía en ese momento. Pero llegaste tu. Tu me diste una nueva razón para vivir. Y ahora es definitivo, lo perdí todo. Después de que me subiste al cielo, me bajaste de un golpe al infierno. Creí que contigo todos los problemas se arreglarían, que nada malo podría suceder ya. Pero llegó ese día. Llegó ese mail. Esa carta que te hizo alejarte de mi lado, para siempre. Al principio no me había dado cuenta, pero tu siempre estuviste a mi lado. Más inclusive que ese que llamaba mi mejor amigo. Más que ella, mi supuesta mejor amiga. Si bien cuando chicos éramos muy unidos los 8, el tiempo pasa y las amistades se pierden de a poco. Solo lo nuestro perduró. Tu me apoyaste cuando murieron mis padres en ese accidente. Siempre estuviste ahí para mi. Igual yo lo estuve para ti. No éramos nada sin el otro. No soy nada sin ti. Me gustaría saber qué es de ti ahora. Mañana se cumple el año desde que te fuiste. No sabes cuanto extraño tu mirada, tus carisias, tus labios, tu aroma.. no sabes cuanto te extraño. Si tan solo hubiera alguna forma de volverte a ver. Pero sé que es imposible. Ya todo terminó. Terminó lo nuestro y pronto mi vida. Ya no soporto más seguir viviendo en este infierno. Estoy sola, sin nadie que me ayude, sin nadie que me haga sonreír. Claro, no estoy sola. Tengo a mis compañeros de trabajo, hay mucha gente más en el mundo. Pero no es lo mismo. Ya no tengo amigos. Hace mucho que no tengo amigos ni familia. Tu eras lo único que me quedaba. Y bien lo sabías. Pero bueno, tu no eras como yo. Tu si tenías a mucha gente a tu alrededor. Seguro que aun la tienes. Tenías desde amigos hasta admiradoras. Bueno, siempre has tenido chicas persiguiéndote. Desde que te conocí, siempre le gustabas a alguna chica. Tampoco entiendo porqué te fijaste en mi. ¿qué hay de especial en mi? No soy para nada una chica espectacular. No soy como ellas. No me comparo con ellas. Habrá sido lástima lo tuyo? Te quedaste conmigo por eso? Jamás fuiste bueno expresando tus sentimientos, desde pequeño siempre eras rebelde y se te notaba algo resentido. Cuando creciste, te volviste más sociable, pero siempre tu mirada tenía un toque melancólico. Tu seguías sufriendo. Antes ocultabas eso con frialdad y enojo, pero luego pasaste a esconderlo dentro de tu corazón, tras tu nueva personalidad más animada. Cada vez que te hablaba sobre ese tema tu me mirabas sorprendido de que me hubiera dado cuenta. En ese tiempo tenía una gran curiosidad por saber como eras, lo cual luego me llevó a darme cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti. Cuando te fuiste, me pediste que no sufriera y que siguiera adelante con mi vida, que ya encontraría a alguien aun mejor que tu que me querría como me merecía. Pero_** **_ya ves que no ha sido así.-_** me distraigo de mis pensamientos al sentir que tocan la puerta de mi casa**_.-¿quién será?- _**Me levanto a abrir la puerta, curiosa por la repentina visita. Los domingos no hay correo ni tengo ningún trabajo pendiente. Se nota mi asombro en mi cara al ver a un chico alto, rubio, de ojos azules y muy guapo que se me hace claramente familiar en mi puerta. Pero no lo reconozco y simplemente digo:

-¿qué desea?-en mi tono de voz se nota mi tristeza, sin contar también las lágrimas que siguen rodando por mis mejillas.

-me preguntaba si...-su mirada apagada y su cara demacrada son señales de que no ha dormido en mucho, o por lo menos eso deduzco.- me preguntaba si... si tiene una impresora que pueda ocupar? Sucede que me estoy mudando acá al lado.. y no han traído mi impresora.. por eso me preguntaba su usted tendría alguna que pudiera ocupar? Tengo un informe que entregar en dos horas.. y necesito imprimirlo..

-ah.. claro.. pase.. no hay problema...

Me mira severamente por unos segundos, como si quisiera decir que no debo llorar por estupideces.-**_pero qué sabe él?!- _**lo conduzco a la habitación en la que tengo mi computadora, mi impresora, el scanner etc. Él me agradece la hospitalidad y luego de 10 minutos se va, prometiéndome algún día devolverme el favor. Luego de que se va, vuelvo a caer en mis pensamientos- **_se parecía tanto a... pero no puede ser.. él se fue a Estados Unidos hace mucho.. no puede ser... él está trabajando allá.. pero se parecía tanto. Era como verlo en una versión crecida de él en el Digimundo la primera vez. Como cuando se quedaba despierto vigilando para que nada pasara, con la excusa de que no confiaba en Tai como para que él hiciera la vigilancia solo. Siempre peleaban. Habrá alguna posibilidad de que ese chico extraño que vino sea realmente él? O estoy más loca que antes? No sé, pero tendré que averiguar. Aunque no creo, porque habría reaccionado al verme, después de todo, estuvimos juntos por mucho tiempo. Mejor no hacerme ilusiones, porque no quiero caer tan duro como la última vez. Bueno, de todas maneras ese chico me preocupa. Se nota a distancia que es trabajólico y que no había dormido nada. Eso podría afectar a su salud. Ay no sé. Será que ahora de la nada aparece ese tipo y de pronto me gusta? Lo acepto, hay algo especial en él. Pero qué puede ser? No entiendo. Estoy muy cansada. Mejor dejo de pensar en esto y me voy a dormir. Pobre chico. Entregar un informe a las 12 de la noche. Qué clase de trabajo tendrá? _**–perezosamente me fui a dormir aun pensando en el joven. Volvería quizás algún día a tocar mi puerta? Mi respuesta se respondió rápidamente luego de algunas horas de sueño, cuando unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron. Me levanté algo apurada, ya que algo me decía que era el mismo chico de anoche. Por suerte para mi, si lo era.

-ou.. perdón.. no era mi intención despertarla n-nU-se notaba mucho más animado que la vez pasada, pero aun habían rastros en su cara de no haber dormido.

-no hay problema, además ya es bastante tarde-respondí ruborizada, ya que yo aun estaba en pijamas.

-ah.. bueno.. lo que pasa es que quería devolverle el favor que me hizo ayer.. y pensaba si no tendría inconveniente en que la invitara a desayunar? n-n

Inconscientemente miré mi ropa. Obviamente no iría en pijama.

-claro.. luego de que se cambie... ¬¬U

-no hay problema.. em.. me cambio en seguida..

el chico me sonrió y lo invité a pasar mientras me cambiaba. Me arreglé lo más rápido posible para no hacerlo esperar mucho. Me puse una falda negra azabache y encima una polera ajustada color celeste clara. Como el día estaba soleado y solo era una invitación a desayunar, no quise llevar nada para abrigarme. Cuando salí de mi pieza, lo encontré mirando las fotos que tenía de mi amor perdido. Por alguna extraña razón, se veía muy interesado, pero no comentó nada al respecto cuando me vio.

-lista?-me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza y salimos de mi casa. Cerré la puerta con llaves y nos fuimos juntos caminando hacia un restaurante que me dijo que le recomendaron. Conversamos mucho y la comida estuvo bastante buena. Sin darnos cuenta el clima cambió y de a poco comenzó a llover. Seguimos conversando hasta que llegó la hora de almorzar. Allí recién nos fijamos en la hora y decidimos que ya era hora de ir a otro lugar. Estaba tan entretenida conversando con él, que le pregunté, un poco antes de salir del restaurante, si no tenía nada que hacer en el resto del día. Fue algo estúpido en parte, ya que era un lunes feriado. Me dijo que no, así que le propuse que pasáramos el día conversando y que esta vez yo lo invitaba a almorzar. Desde hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz. A penas salimos caímos en cuenta de la tormentosa lluvia que estaba cayendo. Él no tenía problemas, pues parecía haber sabido ya que había traído su chaqueta, en cambio yo, no tenía nada con que abrigarme. Caballerosamente me ofreció su chaqueta la cual yo rechacé, pero que él me puso si o si. Corrimos un tramo hasta llegar a una plaza, donde nos refugiamos bajo unos árboles. Por mi parte, estaba muerta de frío, a pesar de que la chaqueta me protegía un poco. Pero en cambio él, estaba calado hasta los huesos y no se quejó en ningún momento. Al contrario, preocupado por mi, propuso volver a casa y allí calentarnos. En la parada que hicimos, me di cuenta que mojado por la lluvia y cansado por la carrera, se veía muy guapo. Quizás su mirada se había vuelto un poco sombría, pero la polera manga corta empapada y pegada a su cuerpo, hacía resaltar sus músculos. Según lo que me había dicho, trabajaba para la NASA, pero que ahora lo habían asignado a otra zonal. Por eso, obviamente tenía que tener buen acondicionamiento físico, pero el no haber dormido por días, lo tenía cansado, después de todo, había gastado energía que no tenía. Luego de un rato, emprendimos marcha a nuestras casas. Cuando llegamos, nos despedimos y yo entré rápidamente a mi hogar. Pero él se quedó un rato allá afuera en el frío mirando al vacío. Su mirada había vuelto a cambiar. Su mirada mostraba algo como nostalgia y cariño. Creo que este chico es muy especial. Definitivamente. Creo que con su ayuda podré superar mi dolor. Aunque habrá que convencerlo de dormir un poco más. Se sonrió? Quien sabe en que estará pensando. Hablando, no le pregunté su nombre...

-te extrañé Sora...      

**Estorbos: **ojalá les haya gustado por cierto.. para los que no entendieron... lo último lo dijo Matt ¬¬U... jajaja.. bueno... este fic está dedicado para la otra mitad del foro de fans de Takari en el que estoy .. que por cierto no me acuerdo del nombre :P jajaja no me aleguen... tengo mala memoria... ya..algún día haré un Takari - jajaja.. bueno.. bye! Y que no se les olvide (por que a mi casi se me olvida ponerlo) **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!**

**HaRu**

****

****


End file.
